Hate has its Privileges if you Play your Cards right
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen was always loved Lavi and his group but never had the courage to actually talk to them. And one fateful day he ended up talking to them but not in the way you'd think. Allen didn't know what to do except act cool. Now that was a bad call. Boy x boy Laven for Laven week ! Don't like don't read. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: Hey~!**

 **Allen: Hi  
Lavi: Sup  
Choco: Hello~!  
Candy: Well we lied first of all**

 **Choco: Second of all here's another story but it's only going to be a chapter though**

 **Candy: For now anyways we need to finish Yaoi School before continuing**

 **Choco: Anyways here we have Hate has its Privileges if you Play your Cards right. Don't question it.  
Allen: Seems…interesting**

 **Lavi: I'm going to be the bad guy aren't I?**

 **Candy: Aren't you always?**

 **Lavi: T^T So mean**

 **Choco: Anyways we don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters.**

Allen never thought this day would come but this day was here the day he meet Lavi Bookman face to face. But what Allen didn't want was for Lavi Bookman to hate him on impact of meeting him and Allen hated himself even more for leaving 'coldly' than to apologize to Lavi. The cause of this anger of his, Kanda Yuu

Earlier that day in the morning at the starting of school Allen Walker walked through the doors of The Black Order High School and walked to the lunch area for breakfast and meet up with his wonderful friends that he could barely stand but were great friends none the less. The main people he talked with were Fou, Narian, Road, Tyki, Devit, Jasdero and Jack. He really considered them his best friends but they can be so nerve wrecking it kills him to hang out with them. So once he reached the table the chatter didn't stop but some invited him in and his opinion in gossip.

"Chisme, Chisme di me todo Allen, tell me everything." Jack said as Allen sat down to eat with the crappy breakfast food. Allen smiled at Jack acting flamboyant just for him and he might even be gay for someone he supposedly 'hates' but is 'acquaintances' with the person instead. Allen always knew Jack was a bit tsundere. Heck Fou calls him a yandere for fun, even though he isn't.  
"Oh nothing much happened over the weekend but today I'm going to talk to Lavi today." Allen said confidently as he munched on his breakfast.

"Oh is the yandere finally going to confess his feelings or is he going to stalk him for a couple more months to make sure." Fou said teasingly.

"Oh shut up I don't stalk him." Allen said as he smacked her lightly.

"Hey you do take forever to just talk to him we're a large group if anything goes bad we'll be there for you to beat the crap out of him I never liked him anyways." Jack said as he referred to everyone at the table.

"Well to bad I won't mess this up. I promise you that." Allen said as the bell rung and everyone got up and went to class he didn't have any friends join and began the boring morning routine of his.

At first he entered his first period class which happened to be Culinary Arts which he loved to do. But what he couldn't stand was that he had useless classmates who are just stupid and kind of dislike him as well. As the class went so did his second and third period pass by with some of his friends and when his fourth period came was when it was all going down. He had Lavi for a group for a while now but he would talk to his friend Yuu Kanda, a jerk by the way, and Allen would talk to Jack, and when Allen was about to interrupt and help Lavi with a problem for Anatomy Kanda interrupted rudely if he said so himself.

"Shut it Moyashi you're probably wrong anyways, the anatomical terms of back and forth is anterior and posterior. Anterior is forward while posterior is back pay attention Usagi. I know you're smarter than this only if you pay attention." Kanda said as he scribbled on the paper and not even looked at the people who he was talking to, and Allen found that so infuriating.

"He's just playing around don't take him serious alright." Lavi said at first noticing how Allen got tense after Kanda's sentence.

"The names Allen! Jesus one would think if someone's good at school they would at least have a brain." Allen said sarcastically as he shook his head ignoring what Lavi said on purpose. Jack smiled a bit at the sarcasm but didn't think Kanda found that to flattering.

"You want to fight Moyashi." Kanda growled at Allen as he said it and Allen clicked his teeth at Kanda.

"I'm sorry but I don't fight with the mentally challenged, it's rude you know." Allen mocked as he continued to write on his piece of paper.

"Now, now you guys don't want to fight in class. Kanda's just playing around." Lavi said once again as he tried to calm them down.

"Shut up before I shave your head bald!" Kanda and Allen both screamed at Lavi, Allen not noticing who it was. Lavi shut his mouth and didn't say anything as Allen and Kanda's conversation started getting louder and louder. Jack just sighed and shook his head but continued doing his work. As Kanda and Allen's argument reached its near climate to fighting Lavi once again butted in. He put his hand on Allen's shoulder to try to stop him but it landed on him getting a punch on the chest that sent him flying.

Allen turned to him in anger not knowing who it was until he calmed down and saw Lavi and his face paled and he put a cool posterior in a panic instead of apologizing to Lavi. Lavi looked up and glared at him, and Allen just looked back in a bored fashion.

"If you didn't want to get hit you shouldn't have butted in." Allen said as he panicked on the inside but did not help him. Lavi slowly got up and rubbed his chest a bit. Everyone was looking now the teacher was in the other room doing something the kids did not care for. Lavi slowly walked up to Allen in threatening manner but Jack cut him off.

"Move I need to teach your short friend over there a lesson." Lavi said coldly the room felt like it was going colder by the second.

"Sorry Cyclops but we're the same height and I take offence to that." Jack said as he shoved him away. But before Lavi could do anything some kid called out to the class.

"The teachers coming, everyone sit down!"

Everyone sat down and the group that was the tensest was the group of four that were glaring at each other. Jack was sitting across from Lavi while Allen was sitting across from Kanda. And if the desks weren't so big they would've been kicking each other by now. And as class slowly ticked by with the four insulting and throwing things at each other most of the class they got up and headed to lunch.

"You two, after school, behind the gym." Lavi said as he pointed at them as they both turned to him.

"Pfft like we would waste our time with that." Jack said Allen just looking at them in a bored fashion not caring for the conversation. As Lavi noticed both of them he just growled in a frustration and walked up to them but Allen and Jack were quickly yanked away from the situation by Fou and Road.

"What are you guys doing the salad bar is giving orange chicken today. They changed the schedule!" Fou said as Allen lifted his head and started to run faster to the Salad Bar line. When they reached it they saw the somewhat already long line and they then saw Tyki in the middle of the line. Road called out to him and Tyki made some room in the line for they can just jump in with out the security noticing. Everyone was already cutting no reason they couldn't. They then jumped past the bar and waited right there trying to blend in with the crowd or tried since they all had such rare hair colors Allen had snow white hair, Road had dark blue spiky hair, Fou had light peach hair, and Jack had a normal dark brown hair. They easily blended in just by breathing normally and not frantic. The security passed right by them and made some other kids come out. Allen smiled and started chatting about what happened right before Road and Fou saved the day.

"Ha so Jack was right we're going to have to kick some ass." Road said as she fixed her side bag. Allen sighed and nodded his head not wanting it to be true. Jack just patted his back laughing at how bad Allen failed.

"Finally! I've been waiting to kick some loser's ass!" Fou said as she adjusted her colorful backpack and walked with the line and entered the building since the line was outside and not inside the building.

"But I wanted to be friends with him." Allen said as he got a plastic tray to put his food on and put in his school ID number in a machine.

"And maybe a little more eh~? Eh~?" Jack said as he did the same and nudged Allen as he followed the four.

"So the boy fucked it up with the bunny." Tyki said as he got some salad, orange chicken and chow mien while slowly continuing down the line as more people came in the place becoming somewhat crowded for such a small room with large containers for food.

"Yeah we even have a fight with him after school behind the gym." Jack said as he got some crotons and a fortune cookie from behind Tyki.

"Really? Nice, we got to tell Jasdevi as well then." Tyki said from the front of the line. Fou cheered from the back as Allen groaned and Road laughed a bit.

"But I don't want to fight my crush." Allen said as he whined like a baby while getting some sour cream.

"Who says you're fighting Lavi if anything he's my target, you can have Kanda." Jack said as he got mozzarella cheese.

"Well I wanted to fight the bunny but I guess you can have him since you guys did start it with those two." Tyki said as he got Trix yogurt and ranch before exiting out the other door.

"Well if more people show up you can join in if they do cause knowing them they'll probably bring a giant crowd. So we'll bring our own crowd as well." Jack said as he took a turn and got milk and took another turn and started to get slices of jalapeños.

"Oh a rumble, haven't had one of those in forever. Look at that Road we might have a rumble and you'll be able to go all out if they pull out any weapons." Tyki said as he gave her, her favorite pink umbrella named Lero while heading over to their table before anyone else took it. And once they got there all their friends started to join them and chat some stood eating while others just stood next to them to chat. As lunch continued they told Jasdevi and a bunch of their friends what exactly happened and some laughed and others just comforted Allen. Out of nowhere Bak started breaking out in hives and Fou started to kick his ass for being such a wuss. Bak then started to explain himself and told everyone Lenalee was staring quietly and in the corner of Allen's eye he spotted her watching, glaring at them as if she was forming a plan.

"If my sources are correct isn't Lenalee, Kanda's and Lavi's best friend." Allen said as he didn't turn to her to not make it obvious they already noticed her staring.

"Ooohhh is that Allen's yandere mode coming out. A little jealous aren't we?" Jack teased as he nudged Allen again suggesting more things than none.

"Oh I like her I call her for the fight." Road said as she licked her yogurt seductively and she looked deep in thought as she stared at Lenalee. Lenalee not noticing her demise kept glaring but soon turned away from them and walked to Lavi and Kanda and their somewhat large group.

"Hmm I might get to fight one of the guys then." Fou said as she grinned and ate a bread stick.

"Guys come on we don't have to do this it was just Kanda who got on my nerves." Allen said trying to get everyone to calm down and not fight.

"And that is why you'll fight him and you got on Lavi's nerve's so he wants to fight you and I'm not going to let that happen because he also wants to fight me and I want to fight him so there you go we got a rumble." Jack said as he at the chow mien eagerly not wanting to calm down.

"Really Jack, really? Fine but if you lose and I have to fight Lavi. I'm never forgiving you." Allen said as he sighed in between his sentences and began eating the orange chicken.

"Now that's offensive I am not about to lose against some ginger." Jack said pointing the bread stick at Allen and waving it around as he talked.

"He is not just some ginger!" Allen screamed at Jack as everyone quieted down and stared at Allen and Jack. Jack just stared before munching on a brownie not affected by Allen's sudden outburst.

"To me he is. He is some asshole ginger who is messing with my best friend's heart and even tried to fight you. So if anything he should be some ginger to you to." Jack said as he finished his brownie and opened another and the bell rang to get to class and everyone separated and headed to class.

"I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't have screamed at you." Allen said as he walked with Jack to their next class.

"It's cool how many times have I screamed at about, Junior the asshole." Jack said as he whispered in Allen's ear thinking Junior was near and Allen laughed. While they were walking Junior just walked right past them and didn't even think twice about saying hi.

"WELL HEY LOSER!" Jack screamed at Junior as Junior turned back a bit before answering.

"I'm not a loser!" Junior answered back as he continued walking to class.

"Loser!" Jack answered back as they both continued to call back and forth until Junior was out of view. As Jack turned back to Allen he swears that he had cat whiskers and ears with a Cheshire smile.

"Tsundere, shame." Allen said as he motioned his fingers in a movement of shame. Jack smacked him and told him to stop it. Allen laughed as they split to reach their own classes. And Allen spent the rest of his time in class studying for the school to pass him. And as Allen spent his last period with his friend Jack and luckily Fou because Lavi was also in that class and was glaring at them the whole time and if Allen didn't fell miserable then he couldn't just wait for after school and have a sudden rumble. As the bell rang Lavi glared at them as he exited the classroom and they were still packing up.

"You better kick his ass Jack if you don't I'll kick yours." Fou threatened as she punched his shoulder and exited the class room as well, and as they went to the back of the gym they spotted the large group and their friends as well and Allen and Jack walked up until they were face to face with Lavi and Kanda. They were all silent until Jack finally decided to speak up for everyone's mind.

"I guess this a rumble ain't it?" Jack asked as he glared at the opposing team.

"I guess it is." Lavi stated as he walked up to Jack but had to look down for someone so tall and someone so short to be close.

 **Candy: HA! CLIFFHANGER**

 **Allen: Wow rude.**

 **Lavi: I was just trying to be the nice guy and I end up the bad guy**

 **Choco: Shut up both of you**

 **Candy: Lavi you're naturally the bad guy so shut up**

 **Lavi: *Inaudible noises***

 **Candy: And Allen shut it.  
Allen: …**

 **Choco: Anyways please review and leave a follow or fav while you're at it.**


	2. Fuck I think I'm pregnant

**Candy:…heh 2 years later and I'm finally updating. R.I.P me and my imagination I'll stop talking since you guys are for something else and not me lol**

The fight was going well considering that someone called security but they were swallowed by the large crowd. By then the main 4 that were fighting were getting tired and were getting close to an end. You can see Allen's team creating chaos and defeating Lavi and Kanda's team with ease since they were so inexperienced. Road and Fou were having the most fun out of all of them. Tyki was quite bored and just kept kicking ass while yawning, Road got held up by Lenalee at the end of the fight she seemed to have a huge amount of fighting spirit for a pretty girl. And that made Road even more excited than before.

But before they can even finish the fight it seemed the 2 securities that arrived called for backup causing everyone to flee except for the 4 that started the mess getting caught by the police since they were too exhausted to run off like the others did. It seems that they were equal in strength and endurance causing them to focus the other even more throughout the fight. By the end of it they were all covered in bruises. Jack and Lavi weren't that good at fighting but were physically strong enough to put up a fight against each other. Kanda and Allen on the other hand were going all out throwing punches and kicks at the speed of light and blocking each other pretty easily so their fight lasted longer than anyone else. They were dragged into a cop car and forced to be cuffed and in separate cars to not prevent them from fighting again.

"Can you believe these 4 kids caused all of this and according to the securities here they were going all out for the kill. Hard to believe right? They seem really injured, we should check them in the hospital they say they're not injured but that's just their adrenaline talking. From what I can tell the albino seems to have a dislodged shoulder and the Asian kid has been coughing up blood for a while now. The red head has a broken nose, and the brunette has some broken knuckles and his left wrists seems to be dislodged also. These kids really were going for the kill. Harsh. They're probably going to be sent to Juvenile for a long time and have to do a lot of community hours for this. I remember when I tried to duke it out with an old team mate and almost got sent to juvenile for it. Heh." The cop kept blabbering about something but Allen was slowly coming to relies that the certain someone would be coming home to either beat his ass or congratulate him. His aunt Anita would be more understanding and would be there to visit him at the hospital.

God Allen felt like shit and he looked at the other cop cars to see Jack crying in pain since the adrenaline ran out already for him. He looked for Lavi only to see him staring right back at him Lavi looked bored a bit angry and anxious but didn't seem to be nervous of the consequences. Well seems fitting since he was the one who called the fight. Lavi only has his grandfather to take care of him. Allen has seen him during parent meetings but never knew why until Road told him he didn't have parents. She doesn't know more than that. Allen was sincerely interested about Lavi. He knows so much about him even though he never had a proper conversation with him. A lot of people probably do he is quite the charmer. He has charmed girls and guys to do his bidding and Allen has found that to be extremely hot. Of course he doesn't expect to change Lavi's ways but he can sure as hell try.  
Well that's what he would say if Lavi didn't hate him by now. 'Don't blame him.' Allen thought internally. The four cars drove to the nearest hospital to get them checked out. They probably won't be going to school for a while either. Which kind of sucks but whatever it's not like he cared much about school anyways he just hopes that he would for the love of god not be caged with Kanda at juvenile. Maybe Jack, hopefully Lavi. And then they can reenact some dirty fanfiction he wrote a while back. Allen began drooling and giggling creepily until he realized the cop was still in the car. Allen stared at the cop for a bit before the cop spoke up.  
"Should we check you for a concussion also?" The cop asked concerned for Allen's wellbeing. Allen wanted to deny the offer but didn't want to admit what he was exactly thinking to make him drool or giggle like that. So he just stayed silent and look out the window to see Jack waving crazily in the other car smiling like an idiot. Allen waved back and chuckled, maybe he wasn't the one who needed to be checked for a concussion.

They soon made it to the hospital and were escorted by the cops and checked in they were seated next to each other with cops in between to prevent anything from happening. It was already 7 o' clock and any homework they were given were not going to be finished. After an hour or 2 they were checked in by the doctors and nurses there. Each one given a cast Kanda apparently had a broken rib cause him to bleed a bit so he had to undergo surgery. For Allen they forced his shoulder back into its socket causing him to scream in pain because holy shit that fucking hurt. He could hear Jack crying from the pain but they only had shove his wrist back in place and put on a cast on one of his hands, his left. Allen and Jack were sitting up after being given casts and were waiting to see what Lavi's needs were. He grunted in pain when they popped his nose back in place and they then popped Lavi's elbow in place and he grunted in pain a little louder this time. Allen glared at Jack for aiming at the face and Jack shivered under the harsh glare.

Lavi got a cast for his arm and they put something on his face to make Jack laugh hysterically and get weird looks from doctors and patients alike until he got smacked behind the head by Allen.

"Shut up." Allen said to him.

"R-right…" Jack said as he looked down in shame. Still laughing internally from what he put on Lavi's face

"Don't hit the patients' sir." The nurse said as she began to lecture Allen. This caused to make Jack start giggling and Allen glared at him again making Jack stop.

They were then forced to stay couple more hours because Kanda was under surgery and 2 cops left since their shift was over. Allen Lavi and Jack were sitting next to each other cuffed to each other causing Jack to yank Lavi's every time the cop wasn't looking. You could see the irritation showing in his face grow every time Jack did it and honestly Allen wanted to smack Jack but he was next to Lavi and he didn't want to crawl over Lavi's crouch to stop him. Jack then did it again causing Lavi to raise his hand but Allen cut him to it and jumped on Lavi's lap causing him to stay still in shock. Allen then began to smack Jack with his cast and balancing himself with his right holding onto Lavi's leg. The cops then began to separate them and sat Allen in his original position away from Jack.

"Fuck, I think I'm pregnant." Allen said as Lavi looked at him smirking like it was none of his business.

 **Candy: HAHAHA IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THAT PHRASE!**


End file.
